dreamzoofandomcom-20200216-history
Animals
Animals are available to purchase in the store. The player can buy them with either cash or coins. When they gain a new one in their zoo, they can either give it a name and there are no genders. If the player wants to start a new family, they'll need to breed a Champion family. There are four types of classifications: common, rare, very rare and champion. If the player breeds a Champion family, he/she can start a new family. Wild Plains Animals * Gazelle * Giraffe * Zebra * Baboon * Rhino * Cheetah Wild Winter Animals * Puffin * Reindeer * Sea Lion * Ermine * Winter Goose * Yeti Wild Rainforest Animals * Chameleon * Lemur * Koala * Toucan * Monkey * Jaguar Wild Mythical 1 Animals * Lemaguar * Ostraroo * Pea Sloth * Jackalope * Cockatrice * Basilisk Wild Prairie Animals * Beaver * Fox * Emu * Red-Tailed Hawk * Red Panda * Bison Wild Desert Animals * Tortoise * Meerkat * Kangaroo * Ostrich * Bobcat * Camel Wild Mythical 2 Animals * Rampaca * Honey Baardvark * Baku Spirit * Walrus Bear * Kirin * Unicorn Wild Marsh Animals * Otter * Platypus * Flamingo * Crocodile * Hippo * Anaconda Wild Dinosaur Animals * Stegosaurus * Gallimimus * Ankylosaurus * Velociraptor * Edmontonia * T-Rex Wild Forest Animals * Elk * Boar * Moose * Gorilla * Panther * Panda Wild Extinct 1 Animals * Giant Moa * Moeritherium * Quagga * Tasmanian Wolf * Dodo Bird * Sabertooth Wild Aviary 1 Animals * Kingfisher * Hornbill * Roadrunner * Condor * Black Crowned Crane * Kiwi Wild Extinct 2 Animals * Phororhacos * Giant Sloth * Wooly Rhino * Horned Turtle * Elephant Bird * Mammoth Wild Aviary 2 Animals * Quail * Hummingbird * Great Horned Owl * Kookaburra * Heron * Bird of Paradise Wild Arctic Animals * Seal * Penguin * Walrus * Arctic Fox * Arctic Wolf * Polar Bear Wild Mountain Animals * Ram * Lynx * Alpaca * Ibex * Cougar * Eagle Wild Jungle Animals * Peacock * Sloth * Kinkajou * Chimp * Python * Bengal Tiger Wild Grassland Animals * Aardvark * Honey Badger * Elephant * Hyena * Vulture * Lion Wild Tropical Animals * Orangutan * Parrot * Tasmanian Devil * Komodo Dragon * Tree Kangaroo * Flying Fox Wild Aquatic 1 Animals * Great White Shark * Sworfish * Manta Ray * Dolphin * Octopus * Jellyfish Wild Aquaic Bonus Pack Animals * Giant Seahorse * Isopod * Leviathan * Lochness * Merdog * Sea Monster Wild Aquatic 2 Animals * Orca * Sea Turtle * Seahorse * Electric Eel * Hammerhead * Blue Whale Wild Aquatic 3 Animals * Marlin * Pufferfish * Orange Bubble Fish * Clownfish * Manatee * Sperm Whale Wild Aquatic 4 Animals * Bettafish * Narwhal * Squid * Starfish * Unicornfish * Yellowtang Wild Aquatic 5 Animals * Kraken * Cthulu * Kappa * Kelpie * Chinese Sturgeon * Water Dragon Wild Aquatic 6 Animals * Catfish * Dragon Moray Eel * Koi * Suckerfish * Sea Snake * Leafy Sea Dragon